The Journey
by TheChaser4900
Summary: A young boy is stuck inside of a brand new pokemon game and has to fight his way through all the regions and face many challenges. Will he rise to the top and defeat the game master? Or will he fail and be stuck inside the world for the rest of his life? Read to find out :)
'Come on, come on!' *RIIIINNNNNGGGGG*

"Yes!" Yells an energetic teen boy as he dashes out of the classroom, so fast he's just a blur to everyone.

Everyone is used to this behavior though, the teens name is Chase Andrew. He is an energetic, fun loving kid. Who usually find some way to always annoy the others around him with his loud and sarcastic nature. Chase is known as.. Well.. A nerd to everyone but a select few. The reason behind this is simple, he is a fifteen year old who still plays Pokemon. The select few include his few friends who also play Pokemon. Drew, Thomas, Jason, Zach and Johnathan. But everyone calls him John.

Well you're probably wondering "Who the hell are these people and why is this narration so long?" Hm, great questions really. But all in dou time young one. You see, I need to tell you all about this guy so you can understand the story *winks*. Ok back to the task at hand. These People are Chase's friends that play pokemon with him. Now to tell you about them.

Drew: Drew is Chase's best friend and always beats Chase at their matches. He has an.. Odd.. Skill. He can pick up women like nobody's Business. It's strange and Chase always refuses when he offers to "teach him the ways"... Drew is definitely an interesting character. Drew's battle style is unique, he uses his words to get into your head and doubt the next move you make. Drew is a tall teen at seventeen years of age. He stands at six foot tall and has dark brown eyes with short black hair. In this story he wears blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also has a pair of sunglasses on his face and has a black baseball hat. He prefers to wear it backwards.

Thomas: Thomas is Chase's second closest friend. He also always defeats Chase in their Pokemon battles. Thomas is a natural strategist. He always thinks of every possible thing that could go wrong in a Pokemon battle and makes many strategies to cover every weakness in battle. He and Drew are both equal in Pokemon battles. You could consider them rivals. He is a dark skinned sixteen year old teen standing at about five eleven. He wears blue jeans and a light red jacket showing off his plain black t-shirt underneath, he also has black eyes that hide behind his black rimmed glasses, to finish his look off he wears red shoes.

Jason: Jason is an energetic guy who is about even in skill with Chase. Chase has lost a few times to jason but its has been vice versa also. Jason also has a unique style of battle. Mainly using Pokemon who have large attack powers. Jason wears blue jeans and a red t-shirt with graphic designs on the front with brown square rimmed glasses and his light brown eyes. To finish his look off he has black shoes and short brown hair.

Zach: Zach is what most may call a "gental giant". He is a large guy at only fifteen years old. But is smart and knows his way around a

Pokemon battle. He uses switch tactics in a battle. This is when you switch your Pokemon every time someone puts a Pokemon out that has an advantage against yours. This style is a commonly used strategie. Zach is annoyed by Chase most of the time, but is too nice to say anything *laughs*. Zach wears black shorts with a gray hoodie that remains unzipped to show his black t-shirt underneath, he also has white shoes and long-ish black hair.

John: John is... Interesting to say the least. He is weird and funny. He does things at the worst times to lose the tension. Whether that be a bad joke or just some weird action. he always comes in handy to lose tension between the group of friends. His battle style is straight-forward and effective. Being on par with Chase and even Drew at times. John wears a green sweatshirt and his blue jeans with his white baseball cap that has the red half of a pokeball on it. He has glasses and has black shoes with long-ish brown hair.

Chase: Chase is a kid with a goofy personality, but when the time comes to be serious, he is one that you can count on to keep his cool and come to a conclusion or make a plan. He's a natural born leader, even if he doesn't see it himself. He wears a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that has a white pokeball emblem on the front. He also wears a pair of black and red high tops. Chase wears black square rimmed glasses and has short and flat dark brown hair.

Well there you have it, that's their little group. Now, how about we go see where Chase ran off to?

 ***Chase's POV***

I was running excitedly through the school's halls to my friends and I's meeting place. I come to a stop right outside on the school's front stairs. Looking to my left I find the very people I was looking for. I once again dash off to see them. I slow to a walk and stop right behind all my friends. Crazily enough... all of them had not even noticed my approach.

"Hey guys!" I said loudly to get the groups attention. They all look at me, startled for a moment. Then they speak as one, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE!"

 ***Narrative 3rd person***

Yes, yes i'm awful aren't I? Not telling you it was his birthday. Well today is April 9, 2016 he turns sixteen today. But that's not all that's happening today..

"Thanks you guys!" Chase has a huge grin on his face. "You guys know what else is today to right?" Chase says with a large smile.

Of course he's smiling, today is the day "The Journey" comes out. The first Virtual Reality pokemon game to ever come out.

Yes,Nintendo has come very far in just one year. Don't ask me questions i'm just the narrator.

"Hell yeah we do! 'The Journey' is finally opening to the public after three months!" says Drew.

Six months ago, a new Pokemon game was coming out andNintendo needed some beta testers to test it. They only took 2000 people.

And sadly, Chase was not one of them. Although the worst thing is, he was the only one not chosen to beta test. So for three months everybody in the group minus Chase got to beta test. In other words, they all have the game and he doesn't. That also means they all know what their doing... And Chase doesn't.

"Awe man! I didn't buy it!" Chase exclaims. Everyone gets a large anime style sweatdrop on the back of their heads. Drew sighs and says "Man you're lucky we knew you would do this" Chase, confused by this, asks "What do you mean?" Drew pulls out a Gamestop bag and throws it to Chase.

Chase opens the bag to find... "THE JOURNEY! NO WAY YOU GUYS DID THIS FOR ME?!" Everyone nods their heads.

"ERMERGURSH THANK YOU SO MUCCCHHHHH!" Chase gives his friends a large group hug while comically crying anime tears.

Drew sighs again "Dude, just chill. consider it a birthday present from all of us ok?"

Chase nods his head while wiping the comical tears away. "Guys! Launch is in twenty minutes!" Jason yells looking at his watch.

The whole group says their goodbye's and sets a place to meet when they log into the game.

"The Journey" is a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role playing game. Or VRMMORPG. The beta testers all have their own accounts and gear to play. Chase

has his gear for playing the game. Just not the game itself. There will be a maximum of 10,000 players. Since nintendo only sold 10,000 copies of the game in, surprisingly, only America.

"The Journey" is supposed to be one of the greatest games invented for the next five to ten years. Anyway, back to our hero.

Chase ran all the way home, said hey to his grandparents (Who he lives with) ate supper and said he will be playing a game in his room.

He ran to his room and put together his gear to get started. He then takes the game out of its case and slips it into the tray, soon laying down and slipping the headset over his head. It's basically a helmet with a visor. The inner clock read 4:10 'Shit i'm already late.' thought Chase.

"Alright, let's do this" He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Game start!" Chase exclaims.

And then everything goes white...

 ***Chase's POV***

I lost my senses for a few seconds, but they came back to me just as the login screen comes up. I logged into my account that I had created online before I dived into the game. I put in my username and password then my senses were gone again.. _Whats up with that crap? Can't I keep my senses? It's so weird._ I thought. Once I got my senses back.. Again… I opened my eyes to reveal the deep chocolate color of my iris. And what I saw amazed me.. I was overwhelmed by how real everything looked. I knew we were in a game, but seeing all these people spawn in and seeing the house's and forest around this place just made me have to look around and admire the way everything looked. ' _Pallet town huh?'_ I thought ' _Well i've never heard of a town like this before, it's really small for ten thousand players..'_ I wasn't kidding either. For ten thousand people to fit in a small town with three house's? It's basically a huge clearing in a forest, full of people of all ages and sizes, the only buildings being the two houses and the big yellow building in the southern part of town. ' _They must expect all the players to leave town as soon as they log in..'_

After admiring how good the game looks for another minute or two, I set off to the "Big yellow building" that my friends decided to meet at. ' _They're probably pissed that i'm late.'_ Just as Chase thought this, his friends came into view, all looking at least a little unhappy at having to wait this long.

"Dude where the hell have you been?!" Drew looked very unhappy at having to to wait for me.

"I got lost on the road of life" I replied in the most nonchalant voice I could make.

"BULLSHIT!" Everyone said in sync.

Other's turn to our group with angry expressions. ' _Problem guys?'_ Is what I wanted to say, but to stop a potential street brawl, I only smiled and waved. They all turned away with sour expressions. Of course we couldn't actually feel any pain if we were to get into a fight, but still.

All of us having gotten together now, we could proceed to get our starter pokemon. The process for this being simple. We would all open our menus and select the 'Pokemon' tab. From there you would select the 'Choose your starter' You would then be warped to another area, one that looks just like the lab in the anime Pokemon origins. Being alone, I looked to the table that had three shiny pokeballs lined up beside each other. I walked closer to said table, the pokeballs were all perfectly spherical. Each one had a symbol showing what type it contained. These being starters i'm sure they're special. The one on the far left had a water droplet, the one dead center had a flame and the last one on the far right had a leaf.

This meaning there were three Pokemon to choose from, Charmander, the fire type Pokemon. Squirtle, the water type Pokemon. And finally bulbasaur the grass type Pokemon (But I shouldn't have to describe them to you because if you don't know what Pokemon is or what they look like you should not be reading this story)

My excitement taking over, I reached for the pokeball in the very center and picked it up. In a bright flash of light an old man with white hair was standing next to me. He began to speak.

"Young man, you have chosen the fire pokemon, Charmander, to be your partner. Please take good care of him while you compete to become the best trainer you can be" The old man winks and then walks away, vanishing into the back room of the lab.

' _Wait.. Charmander? That's the one I picked? Don't I get to see the others?'_ Startled by the fact that I couldn't put my Charmander back and examine the other pokemon, I just turned around and walked away, accepting it. Charmander had always been a favorite of mine.

I walked through the huge wooden doors leading out of the building and once again my senses are taken from me for a split second, teleporting me back into pallet town exactly where I had been standing.

I look around and notice that my friends are nowhere to be seen. I look harder and see Thomas standing on the battlefield in town close to the yellow building. I ran over to him to see what's up.

He was standing in the red square of the battle field while the blue square was empty. He turned to me and asked, "You going to make me wait here all day Chase? Or are we going to battle?" He said all of this with a smirk on his face.

Battling was way different here then in the real world on a DS or anything. It was just like in the anime Pokemon Origins. Except a lot different in many ways.

There were two ways to challenge a player, the first way being the most commonly used one is to stare into each other's eyes for a full five seconds then a large hologram board would pop up on the challengers left side. So, the board wason my side at this moment. It shows your names and a picture of you. It also showed how many pokemon each player has and the health of each pokemon, this board also asked the permission for the battle to begin. The second option was to manually do it through the menu, but this way took longer so was not used by many people.

So I stepped into the blue box on the other side of the battle field, across from Thomas. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and the board showed up. The board showed everyone that we both only had one Pokemon.

I grabbed Charmander's Pokeball and threw it into the air. Thomas doing the same with his. They both showed up in flashes of white on the battlefield, turns out he chose Bulbasaur.

And thus begun the standoff period. You know it, that small period of time before you actually call an attack. This small time is used to think up a short strat and hope you can predict what the other player is going to do.

Thomas calls from the other side of the field "Hey Chase! This is going to be a great way for me to be less rusty. Don't take the loss to bad!" I just smiled a big smile. Thomas was always like this.

"Don't count me out yet Thomas! You may know how to play, but that doesn't mean that I ain't capable of winning". I had a basic idea of how to do it. Besides, I watched the anime for years. So i'm sure I picked up SOME skill *laughs*

The standoff period ended. I reacted first, "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander obeyed without question or hesitation. He lunged at Bulbasaur with his claws glinting in the light.

"Bulbasaur, dodge and use growl!" But it was too late. Charmander was faster than Thomas expected. Charmander's attack landed causing Bulbasaur to stop in his tracks, it winced at the scratch attack but otherwise looked ok. Charmander returned to its last position before attacking. Thomas got over his surprise quickly and attacked "Use tackle!" Bulbasaur heard the command and leaped into action, crossing the field at a speedy pace.

"Quick, dodge Charmander!" I say. " **Char!"** replied Charmander moving and successfully dodging the attack. "Don't give it any time! Use scratch!" I exclaim. I watched as Charmander lept at Bulbasaur with great speed and land another scratch. Thomas looked to the board to check his Bulbasaur's health, I followed his gaze and found that Charmander had taken half of Bulbasaur's health. It was now in the yellow zone. I looked at Charmander and said "You're doing great Charmander! Keep it up!" Charmander looked back at me and raises one claw as if attempting a thumbs up. " **Char!"**

Thomas takes advantage of this and orders Bulbasaur to attack. "Use Tackle Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur rushes across the field while Charmander and I are just starting to realize that we're being attacked.

I came up with the best response to this ever…

"Huh..?"

*BAM* Bulbasaur lands it's hit and since Charmander wasn't paying any attention, it was a critical hit. Taking Charmander down to half health also. Now in the yellow zone, I take no more chances and stay completely focused. I even failed to notice that Thomas and I were gathering a crowd by how intense the battle was.

Funny thing is… Each pokemon only had two attacks… *laughs*

Thomas calls his next attack "Tackle!" refusing to back down, I make my own order. "Charmander, jump over it!"

Charmander leaps over Bulbasaur, allowing the attack to go by harmlessly. Landing on the ground, Charmander turns around and looks at Bulbasaur. The green pokemon turns around and stares right at the fire lizard.

Looking to the health bar, we're both about even. One more attack for either of us and it should be over.

' _Then let's make sure not to get hit!'_ I thought.

Seeing the look on Thomas' face I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Then once again we jumped into action, Both saying at the same time "Charmander/Bulbasaur! Use Scratch/Tackle!"

" **CHARMANDER!"/ "BULBASAUR!"** Both pokemon got in close trying to land the first hit. Charmander had superior speed and got to Bulbasaur quickly. Claws glinting in the sunlight, Charmander swung his right arm forward to complete the attack.. Bulbasaur dodged left and smashed it's head into Charmander's side.

" **Char…"** Charmander falls to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Charmander!" I yelled and rushed onto the field. A screen pops up in my face, making me stop.

 **Charmander has been defeated. Bulbasaur wins, Thomas is the winner.**

I closed the screen and pulled out Charmander's Pokeball. Calling back my Starter Pokemon I started running for the lab. As I ran I saw the other guys in the crowd. ' _They must have been watching us..'_ I thought.

When I arrived at the lab there was no wait time, a screen popping up in my face asking if I would like to heal my pokemon. I healed Charmander, when I finished Thomas also healed his Pokemon. Then we exited the lab.

After that exciting match I just wanted to chill with my best friends. We all just hung out for awhile.

After like an hour we were getting restless. I asked Drew something that had been bothering me for a while now.

"Say, Drew. How come you guys came back from the fields so early?"

"Oh, yeah _route 1_ is blocked by an NPC for some reason." Drew replied

"Really? Wow that's strange.." I thought about it for a second. ' _Why would they block anyone from leaving this tiny town? Maybe some event is supposed to happen..'_

After another ten minutes I looked at the clock. It read 8:47.

"Crap! Guys we need to log off! We've been on here for over four and a half hours!" I yell at them.

"Jeez you're right, Ok guys same time tomorrow then." Drew said.

Everyone agreed before going into their menu and looking for the logout button. The only problem was, there was none. They all double, triple and quadruple checked the menu. There was no logout button…

Just as they were all about to start panicking, a screen popped up on their screens. But not just theirs, It was everyone. Picture showed up on the screen and a video started playing. A man dressed in a red cloak hiding his face started to speak with a deep voice.

"Hello gamers, My name is Kyaha, Akijiko. CEO of Nintendo. I welcome you all to my world." Players were all staring at the small screen with rapt attention "This world is mine to command. You are trapped inside of my world now. There is no way to escape this world, except through winning this game…"

' _What the hell is he talking about?!'_ I thought.

"There are six levels to this game." Kyaha says.

' _Pfft, only six?'_

"But there is a catch." ' _Of course there is'_ I roll my eyes.

"Every level is exponentially harder than the last, if you lose to even one gym leader you are sent back to the very beginning, all of your pokemon having been deleted from the system. This is the rules for every level."

' _Hmph! If he thinks i'm just going to sit on my ass and wait for someone else to beat this game then he's dead wrong!'_

"I wish you all good luck. I will be seeing you on level six"

And with that the screen fades away and Ten thousand players are all standing dumbstruck by the news they had just learned.

 **Hey guys! Yeah its not the best, but keep in mind that this is my very first fanfiction. I went through and changed this part maybe.. 7 times? Each time editing spelling and grammar and the works. I tried my best, so please let me know how I did with a review! Next chapter should be out soon enough :)**


End file.
